


Plastic dreams, real Nightmares

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But TsukiHina is present, Day 4, Dreams & Nightmares, Español | Spanish, Fem!Hinata, Genderbend, Genderbending, Imagination, M/M, This is more like a Tsukishima's centric, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2k16, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima fue hecho de plástico, y es patético. [TsukiHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic dreams, real Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta está inspirada (casi) en un 100% en Now I Am de OLDCODEX. Así que les aconsejaría buscar la canción con traducción al español, hay bastantes cosas que rescato de la misma y plasmo aquí (y repito como veinte veces).

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

Dreams can come true.  
But Nightmares are dreams too.

**.**

**.**

**Track #4 – Now I Am – OLDCODEX – Rage On**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando desperté_  
el reloj me mostró  
que había sido abandonado  
con un sorbo de café.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—Plastic dreams, real nightmares—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Tsukishima sueña.

Sus sueños siempre se sienten raros, y no sabe bien el por qué.

Pero le hacen sentir una calma que nunca había experimentado, y la peor ansiedad de todas.

(Una pesadilla disfraza de sueño es lo que Kei ve).

Siempre sueña que pierde a Hinata.

(Pero no es un sueño).

Su actitud tan _plástica_ es lo que le hace tener esos sueños que le hacen sentir raro.

.

Otro día llega, y su enmarañada cama no es más que el recuerdo de una noche de su triste rutina basada en buscar el color que Hinata se llevó en otras personas que no le hacen sentir completo.

Y sus pesadillas le carcomen por dentro.

Los recuerdos de ser dejado atrás le corroen, y Kei quiere gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que sus uñas jalen toda la piel de sus brazos por la ansiedad que le invade.

(Y esos días en los que era feliz con ella parecen lejanos).

Y su falsa sonrisa aparece mientras las lágrimas caen lentamente.

.

.

Los días le parecen tan grises, pues Hinata (esa adorable chica que tanto ama) se ha llevado su alma, y ahora no es más que un ser de plástico con una patética actitud ante el mundo, a la busca de alguien que le regrese lo que solo _ella_ le puede regresar.

Pero eso le parece tan difícil, tan imposible.

Y su mente imagina miles y miles de formas de volver a ella, pero sus pesadillas se lo impiden.

(Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas no lo hizo).

Y ahora sus sueños, esos que tanto le hacen doler el corazón que siente haber perdido le persiguen día tras día.

Y sus ideas (esas llenas de toda clase de ideas negativas) le hacen sentir tan estúpido y patético.

(Aunque siempre lo fue.

Siempre lo ha sido).

.

Lo único que conserva de esos días son un par de brillantes piedras que ella le regaló.

Desde ese día se ha preguntado por qué es así.

(Pero fue hecho de plástico, piensa.

Es normal que se comporte de esa forma).

Y son esas piedras tan brillantes y bonitas las que le hacen sentir un poco menos vacío.

Pero se sigue sintiendo tan estúpido.

(La hirió sin darse cuenta.

Por sus actitudes tan irritantes).

.

Y los días pasan.

Tan grises como el anterior, tan tristes como siempre.

Tan irritantes como los recuerda.

Y el permanente sentimiento de tenerla cerca sigue en su pecho.

(Sigue doliendo como siempre).

Si tan solo ese día le hubiera dicho que no se fuera, seguramente estarían juntos, y él hubiera dejado de ser un muñeco de plástico con un corazón vacío y sentimientos en mil colores sin saber expresar correctamente.

(Pero eso ahora solo es un “hubiera”.

Algo que nunca sucederá).

Pero fue tan terco (tan temeroso) que no hizo nada, y solo la vio partir en busca de una mejor vida.

(Tan idiota).

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto una realidad.

(Las pesadillas son sueños, de cualquier forma).

.

.

Y las estaciones pasan.

Otoño, invierno, primavera, verano.

Y todas le parecen igual de molestas.

Pero con el tiempo va comprendiendo que debe ceder un poco, y pedirle perdón a Hinata.

Fue tan estúpido, tan terco, tan imbécil que hirió a quien más quiere sin darse cuenta.

Y desde entonces sus sueños no le dejan en paz.

(Los sueños en dónde le ve correr hasta él para entregarle dos hermosas piedras.

Las pesadillas en dónde le ve irse después de abandonarlo).

Pero siente que ha pasado tanto tiempo, y ha perdido comunicación con la joven que le parece una tarea casi imposible el pedirle perdón.

.

Pero por ese sentimiento que aún sigue albergando por ella sabe que debe hacerlo.

Porque sería volver a sus errores.

Dejar que las lágrimas sigan saliendo de sus ojos (y de su alma).

Porque quiere dejar de ser tan seco.

Quiere que sus días recuperen un poco del color que perdieron cuando la dejo ir.

Pero es difícil.

Cuando fue hecho de plástico y sus sentimientos se niegan a salir.

.

.

.

 _Ya no puedo alcanzarte, no pude dar otro paso hacia adelante_  
lo sabes, fui hecho de plástico.  
Lo sé, fui patético.

_._

**_—Now I Am – OLDCODEX_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Dream -** _driːm_

**Nightmare -** _ˈnaɪtˌmɛə/_


End file.
